


Compañero de Vida

by JuliaBC



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBC/pseuds/JuliaBC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WDZ. A tale of Diego and Magdalena for St. Valentine's Day. Updated rarely, mainly for Vday but a bit more than once a year. Travel with Diego and Magdalena as they counter harsh commandantes, old friends, enemies and love affairs, and most importantly: parenthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compañero de Vida

The sun was rising high on the pueblo when Hernando Gavillo made his way into Los Angeles, accompanied by a hardened group of soldiers.

"So this is to be our new commandante," Garcia said, rather gloomily, to Corporal Reyes. "He doesn't look like a kind man, or a good one."

Nevertheless, the Sergeant bravely stepped forward. "I am Sergeant Demetrio Lopez Garcia, lancer in the King's Army and acting commandante of the pueblo de Los Angeles, reporting to your command. You are Capitan Gavillo, si?"

"Si, I am," Gavillo replied, his gaze sweeping over Garcia's pudgy body with a look of disgust. "It looks like I am just in time, too. Are these all the people you could gather to welcome me?"

He swept his hand out over the crowd, dissatisfied with the only medium turnout.

"It is that time of day, and that time of year," Garcia said vaguely. "All were busy."

"I find this most disrespectful, not even a leading citizen to greet me?" Gavillo asked.

"There is to be a banquet tonight; all will be present then," Garcia hurried to say, trying to appease his new commandante.

"I wish to make a speech now," Gavillo replied.

"Silence for the commandante!" Garcia bellowed, though the crowd hadn't made any sound since his entrance.

"Citizens of Los Angeles, I stand before you and immediately see what changes must be made in this...fair little pueblo of yours. I will serve you with an iron hand, ready to punish any man who stands against me...for those who stand against me stand against the King of Spain!"

* * *

Gavillo's speech droned on. Don Diego de la Vega turned to face his father. "I don't like the look of him, or the sound," he said quietly.

"I think Los Angeles has just received a new tyrant to match Monastario," his father agreed, shifting on the carriage seat. "Madre di dios. We'll never be free."

"Well, Zorro will have something to say about this Gavillo too, I'm certain," Diego said and Alejandro smiled.

"Not too much, since Diego has a wife," Alejandro returned. "It wouldn't do to get too involved."

"I know," Diego agreed. "He'll be careful. Besides, we still have this dinner to look forward to. Maybe he'll show slightly different colors then."

"It would merely be a different side of an ugly rainbow," Alejandro said.

"That may be true, but we won't know for sure until tonight," Diego said grimly. "Let's go greet him. I need to impress on his mind the image of a scholarly dandy when he thinks of Diego de la Vega."

"Si," Alejandro agreed, and they departed from the carriage, approaching the commandante just as his speech wound to a close, and he dismounted to see them approach.

"Commandante Hernando Gavillo, at your service," he announced.

"This is Don Alejandro and Don Diego de la Vega, Capitan," Garcia hurried to say.

"It is good to meet you," Gavillo said.

"Commandante, may I say how wonderful your speech was?" Diego asked, shaking his hand. "Why, it reminded me of Marc Antony's words after Julius Caesar's murder. You stirred my soul, Commandante."

At the first half of Diego's compliment, Gavillo looked pleased. By the second, he looked merely confused.

"Er, gracias," he muttered.

"I greet you on behalf of my wife, Don Magdalena," Diego said. "She is indisposed, but I know she'd want you to know her sentiments."

"Send my felicitations back to her," Gavillo said. "May I inquire...is she to be a mother?"

"Indeed, commandante, you are most alert," Diego enthused. "So you have to understand that she won't be entertaining you soon, as all the other donas will."

"That is most understandable," Gavillo said. "I look forward to the birth of your child then."

"You should, Dona Magdalena throws excellent parties, and oh! the food there," Garcia said, before breaking off at the look Gavillo shot him. "Your pardon, Capitan."

"Will you be at the banquet tonight?" Gavillo asked. "I look forward to getting to know you two."

"I will, but my son cannot," Alejandro said, and Diego looked at his father in surprise, not saying anything.

"Oh, why not?" Gavillo asked.

"My wife doesn't like to dine alone," Diego said simply, put on the spot. "Why, I hardly leave the hacienda at all anymore."

"Why, Don Diego, that isn—" Garcia broke off, this time before Gavillo had a chance to glare at him. "I will wait inside your office for more orders," he said, preempting Gavillo's words.

"We must be going now," Alejandro said. "It's a busy day for us."

"Understood," Gavillo said. "Buenos dias."

He waved them off, and when Diego turned to look behind them, Gavillo was staring after them, a thoughtful look on his face.

* * *

"I arrest you because you are insolent," Gavillo told the young boy standing in front of him, clutched on either side by a member of Gavillo's guard.

"He committed no crime, Capitan," Garcia protested.

"He interrupted my inspection, and interfered with the law's duties," Gavillo said. "He gets thirty days in jail."

Garcia rolled his eyes heavenward, muttering a prayer. "Your pardon, Capitan. Have you ever heard of a man called...Zorro?"

"Si, he was the main reason I came to this...little pueblo," Gavillo said. "What of him?"

"He has a tendency to rescue...prisoners who he sees as...being unjustly condemned," Garcia said, fumbling for the words. "That is, he may try to free Romero tonight, during your banquet."

"He can certainly try," Gavillo said, waving his hand for his men to take Romero away. "But I think he will find a match in my guard."

"Oh, but you do not wish to argue with Senor Zorro," Garcia said, panicked. "He doesn't like arguing and he always wins."

"This is one time that he won't," Gavillo said quietly and remounted his horse.

* * *

"But father, why did you say I wouldn't be going?" Diego asked as the two of them reached the de la Vega hacienda, after taking care of business. It was getting closer to night's fall.

"Because Zorro might need to be, so I needed to be sure that you wouldn't," Alejandro said.

They walked inside to find Don Nacho on the patio, pacing.

"Have you heard about the new commandante?" Alejandro asked. "Diego and I—"

"I have met him," Don Nacho said. "I watched him arrest a youth, for no more than stepping in front of his horse to retrieve an apple!"

Alejandro exhaled rather heavily and Diego looked at the ground. "Diego and I were on hand to greet him," Alejandro explained. "He seemed like a hard man, but not a villain."

"He is, by every meaning of the word," Don Nacho replied. "There must be five people in his jail cell tonight! No one's crime even amounted to thievery! I have my doubts about going to this banquet, for I know I will find it hard to keep silent."

"I am going," Alejandro said. "Diego is staying back. Don't worry, Nacho, I'll keep us both quiet."

"You, father?" Diego wondered, almost choking on nothing but air at the thought of his father keeping anyone quiet.

"I can keep my temper when I see fit," Alejandro said distractedly.

"I wish to speak to Magdalena," Diego said. "Please excuse me."

He headed for the stairs, almost colliding with Cresencia. "Your pardon, Don Diego, but Dona Magdalena is sleeping, and I do not think you should disturb her. She has not felt well at all today."

Diego paused. "She has a restless time last night," he returned, and paused, eventually heading back down the stairs.

Alejandro looked at him in question, but Diego shrugged it off.

* * *

Zorro made his way up the stairs of the secret passage, until he found himself in Diego's room.

Magdalena lay on the bed, restless and awake.

"Diego!" She exclaimed, trying to sit up, but found it difficult.

"Don't worry, _mi amor_ ," he whispered, hurrying forward. "I just wanted to say farewell to you before I rode tonight."

"Why?" She wondered.

"Our new commandante has arrived, Hernando Gavillo," Zorro said hurriedly, his eyes sweeping over her as if inspecting her to make sure she was alright. "He already has about five men in his jail cells."

"For what?" Magdalena wondered.

"That is what I must find out, _mi amor_ ," Zorro replied. "I wanted to come up earlier, but Cresencia said you were finally asleep."

"Si, I was until a few minutes ago, when I heard you dressing in the passage," Magdalena said softly.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," Zorro apologized.

"I'm glad you told me," Magdalena replied. "Gracias."

He didn't like how apathetic she was. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked, taking her hand.

"I'm tired," she said. "And I'm sick of our room."

Zorro finally smiled, finally recognizing his wife again. "Well, you'll be out of it in no time," he whispered. "I love you, Magdalena."

"I love you, Diego," she whispered back.

"Bernardo will be close by, don't hesitate to call for him," Zorro said. "I don't know if I'll make trouble tonight or not; that remains to be seen."

She nodded. "Just come home safe," she requested.

"Always," he whispered and slipped away.

* * *

Magdalena stirred, then jerked awake, finding herself in the chair. She had meant to stay up for Diego's return but had dozed off. But what had awoken her? Diego wasn't back yet.

Magdalena stood, a slow task, considering her swollen belly. Suddenly Bernardo burst into the room, a frantic look on his face. Noise registered as he signed swiftly. _Soldiers. Here now. Led by the new commandante._

"I'll have to go meet them," Magdalena said in a rush. Bernardo grabbed her robe and helped her into it. Tying it was a bit difficult but it went around her most of the way.

A shout came from the gate: "De la Vegas! Come out!"

"Make sure Diego hastens," Magdalena told Bernardo. "I'll hold them off as long as I can."

When she opened the door, it appeared the soldiers hadn't stood waiting for invitation. They poured through the gate, led by Hernando Gavillo, Commandante of de pueblo de Los Angeles.

Magdalena hurried to the stairs as fast as she could go. "What is it you wish, Capitan Gavillo?" She called at the top of the stairs. Attention turned to her as she slowly descended, clutching the rail.

"Buenos noches, Senora. But where is your husband?" Gavillo inquired, his voice gravelly.

"He cannot greet you yet. He has had trouble sleeping recently and this night he had the servants make him a potion. His manservant is waking him now, but it was very potent, and it could take some time." Magdalena reached the bottom of the stairs, her heart pounding, and not just from the exertion.

Gavillo was only joined by his special guard. The smiling faces of Garcia and Reyes didn't brighten the scene. This was a group of warriors, including Gavillo, all honed and fit.

"But what brings you here?" Magdalena asked, when Gavillo didn't speak.

"We are searching for Zorro. He was seen near here, and, I believe, has also often appeared here," Gavillo began, assessing Magdalena. She grew more aware of her attire: a nightgown and a robe that barely closed. She resisted the urge to fold her arms over her chest.

"We have been pursuing him since he interrupted my welcome banquet," Gavillo continued. "He freed my prisoners."

Magdalena closed her eyes.

"We are bloodthirsty," Gavillo growled. "If we find him…" he trailed off, leaving his ominous warning hanging in the air.

"Indeed. Would you step into the sala to wait?" Magdalena asked, moving to cover up her anxiety. Where was Diego? "I have a fine bottle of Madeira waiting there."

Gavillo's men were not so tough that they didn't perk up at the mention of wine. Gavillo hesitated. "All right."

Magdalena led the way into the sala, the soldiers following her close behind. They sat down on the sofa and chairs, but Gavillo stood.

She took the tray with the bottle and glasses and carried it over to the table. Gavillo started forward to help her with it, but Magdalena shook her head as she poured five glasses.

"I will not drink," she stated, and they simply nodded as she passed the glasses.

No toasts were made, not even salud. Gavillo drank his in one gulp and she stared at him. The other soldiers knew better and sipped slowly, savoring the fine wine their pitiful wages could not pay for.

Magdalena heard noise upstairs and had to resist the urge to show emotion as the sound of Diego hurrying down the stairs was heard. Soon he entered, his hair messy, in his dressing gown, which was tied tight. He walked over to her, and put an arm around her shoulders, and she reached up to clasp his hand. His was trembling.

"What brings you here at this hour? Surely it is not protocol to bother my wife at this hour." Diego's tone was sharp, and Magdalena winced at the emphasis he put on _my wife_. It was not wise to antagonize Gavillo. Diego held up his hand. "My apologies. Don't answer that. I suspect you are looking for Zorro. I am sorry for taking so long, Commandante. My wife has already explained about the potion?"

Gavillo nodded. "Si. I surmise that I reached your hacienda before your father did."

"He was planning on staying in Los Angeles after the banquet," Diego said.

"Ah." Gavillo paused. "I was hoping you'd let us search the hacienda, for Zorro. I would have asked your wife, but she obviously doesn't possess the authority, and I wanted to return some favor to you since you were so welcoming this morning."

Diego tensed but his tone was easy. "Go ahead." He waved his hand as if to brush them out and all left.

Once they were gone, to the instant, Diego crumpled as Bernardo burst from the secret passage and ran to Diego's side to help him ease into a chair.

"I need to sit down," Diego gasped.

Magdalena noticed the blood on his dressing gown and stared at him.

"I'll stand when they come back. You must stand in front of me," he ground out the words, and his breathing was loud.

Magdalena nodded, tensely waiting for the soldier's return, and when it sounded, helped Diego to his feet and stood firmly in front of him. She could feel the blood seeping even onto her dressing gown.

Gavillo spoke first. "I see Zorro is not here. It would appear this visit was in vain."

"It would appear that way," Diego said, the words spoken coldly. "Buenas noches."

"One more thing. Zorro may or may not have been wounded. In that case, he may be seeking shelter. Do not give it to him." Gavillo led the soldiers out.

Diego fell back into the chair, clutching his side. Bernardo came from the passage again and began to tend to his master.

"Well, he's a good shot," Diego managed to say, taking Magdalena's hand and holding on tight.

"We need to get you upstairs, Diego," Magdalena urged.

"I don't think I have it in me to take any more stairs, I almost killed myself just getting here," Diego hissed as Bernardo's hands probed the wound.

"Oh, what happened?" She wondered.

"I might as well talk, it will distract from the pain," Diego said and Magdalena winced when the pressure on her hand increased. "I arrived at the cuartel. Gavillo has his own guard, but I was prepared. All went well, I had freed all the prisoners, we were going over the wall, when one of the prisoners shouted. He was a spy, planted by Gavillo to alert his men when there was a clear shot at me."

"Diego," Magdalena murmured, placing her other hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I dodged that bullet, but then I rode around to the other side to confront Gavillo, give him fair warning..." Diego inhaled sharply, for a moment unable to talk as Bernardo tended him.

"And I...underestimated his aim," Diego finished lamely. "Next thing I know, Tornado is racing home, me barely keeping hold, and we just made it back in time. I...underestimated him in all things. I saw him as simply a brute but he's got a brain, good aim and a very fast horse to match that."

"So?" Magdalena wondered. "Are you worried?"

"That Zorro won't be able to get him out?" Diego asked and finally smiled up at his beloved wife. "I may not be confident in my abilities, but I am confident in Zorro. That rascal, he always has a plan."

"I hope it's a good one," Magdalena whispered, sinking to the floor by his chair as Bernardo finished tending Diego's side. A stark white bandage was prominent now, and, after Diego released her hand, Magdalena carefully drew it closed, buttoning it carefully as Bernardo silently gathered his things together: scissors, bandages, bloody cloth...Magdalena closed her eyes against the sight until he was gone, into the secret passage.

Diego looked at his wife. "I'm sorry for leaving you like that, I never thought he'd make it back before I did," he whispered. "I'm just glad we've prearranged that talk about the sleeping potion."

"I was afraid you wouldn't remember," Magdalena said. "But you came in, so tall and confident, I was even tricked into thinking you were alright."

"Oh, _mi amor_ ," Diego said, carefully raising his hand to stroke her hair. "You make Zorro a fine wife, but you're even better at being Diego's."

She smiled, taking his hand and kissing it. "What a pair we make, me too fat to walk up the stairs, and you too injured," she chuckled.

"We'll have to spend the night in here, unless Bernardo comes back and takes pity on us," Diego agreed, laughing with her, before he grew more serious again. "And Magdalena...you feel well? Our child is well?"

"Our child is restless," Magdalena said. "I might as well stay down here, since I won't get a bit of rest upstairs in bed."

"That's one thing, then," Diego said. "She'll be active, our daughter."

"Or he might be a scholar, like his father," Magdalena teased. "You plan ahead too much, Diego."

"Si, I always do," Diego said. "When it comes to you."

She looked at him, beaming. "I know," she whispered.

When Bernardo finally returned, he found a comfortable sight:

Diego was sleeping in the armchair, and Magdalena, leaning on his knees, slept beside him, her head in his lap.


End file.
